


Птицы и извинения

by Jaffeno



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaffeno/pseuds/Jaffeno





	Птицы и извинения

Кобблпот обнаруживается в самом дальнем углу парка, там, где почти не появляются случайные прохожие. Сидя на скамейке возле пруда, мужчина потягивает кофе из стаканчика, что держит в руках, и чуть щурится, подставляя свое бледное лицо под солнечные лучи, а заслышав шаги, он поднимает голову и мгновенно расплывается в улыбке:

\- Рад нашей встрече, старый др… - Освальд резко осекается, припоминая, по всей видимости, их последнюю встречу, и искренняя улыбка тут же гаснет: губы невесело вытягиваются в тонкие ниточки, а глаза тут же скрываются за солнцезащитными очками, такими же причудливыми, как и их владелец. – Чем я могу помочь нашей доблестной полиции, детектив Гордон?

Единственный честный коп в Готэме едва заметно морщится от сухого и слишком ровного тона Пингвина, коротко кивает в знак приветствия и опускается на другой конец скамьи. Оставшийся поверхность занимает то, что принес с собой Гордон - нечто, напоминающее птичью клетку, скрытую под темной тканью. Кобблпот заинтересованно косится на неё через плечо, но мгновенно отворачивается и обиженно поджимает губы, нервно барабаня пальцами по боку стакана. Джеймс тяжело вздыхает.

\- Это… Это осталось после последнего дела. У жертвы нет ни родственников, ни друзей, и я решил… - в горле внезапно пересыхает, и детектив переплетает между собой пальцы рук, стискивая их между коленями, стараясь не выдать своего волнения. Почему-то признаваться в том, что он специально зашел в зоомагазин и потратил там часть дня и собственного жалования для подарка Освальду, решительно не хотелось. Хотя, учитывая общую осведомленность подручного Фальконе, он уже знал – или скоро узнает – правду. – Что, может быть, ты будешь не против приютить его. – Джим заканчивает и чуть отодвигает ткань в сторону, позволяя солнечным лучам проникнуть в клетку – а это действительно оказывается она - и осветить тамошнего обитателя.

\- Ты решил? – Пингвин давится смешком, запрокидывая голову, и криво усмехается. – Разве в городе не нашлось никого более приятного, к кому ты мог обратиться с этим? Думаешь, что я хотя бы с этим справлюсь нормально, не напортачив и не доведя до испуга пару человек? – мужчина буквально выплевывает эти сочащиеся ядом слова, сдергивает с носа очки и поворачивается к Гордону лицом, буквально прожигая того взглядом. – Думаешь, что ты можешь?… Ох! - Восхищенный вздох, вырвавшийся из уст Освальда, когда тот, наконец, обратил внимание на клетку, звучит слишком неожиданно, заставляя полицейского вздрогнуть.

Пингвин растерянно переводит взгляд с темнокрылой кореллы, коротающей своё время в изящной темнице, на Джима и затем снова на клетку, как-то неумело улыбается, чуть закусив губу, и переключает свое внимание на птицу, начиная с ней ласково ворковать. Да так, что детективу невольно становиться завидно и стыдно за свое поведение в прошлом.

Воркование продолжается несколько минут, затем Кобблпот замечает на себе внимательный взгляд Гордона:

\- Не беспокойтесь, детектив, ваша птица в надежных руках. Уж о ком, но о “собрате” я могу позаботиться, – Он задергивает ткань и чуть приподнимается, явно собирается уходить, прихватив с собой своего нового питомца, когда Джеймс быстро оглядывается, и, убедившись, что вокруг никого нет, опускается на колени перед ним.

Гордон накрывает руку Кобблпота своей ладонью, сплетая пальцы с тонкими пальцами Освальда, мягко притягивает его к себе за полу пиджака и осторожно, боясь спугнуть, касается его губ. Удивительно, но, похоже, что в стаканчике был не кофе, а горячий шоколад – по крайней мере, именно его вкус ощущает Джим, проводя языком по нижней губе партнера и углубляя поцелуй. Пингвин тут же крепко цепляется за его плечо, словно боясь, что полицейский исчезнет, растает в воздухе, словно мираж.

\- Извини, - шепчет детектив чуть позже куда-то в ворот рубашки Освальда, – Извини, что наорал на тебя тогда в участке. Мне не стоило этого делать, – Он медленно выдыхает, обдавая его шею горячим дыханием, из-за чего по телу Освальда пробегают мурашки. – Мы можем встретиться сегодня? В десять, у меня. Я приготовлю ужин.

Он чувствует мягкое прикосновение чужих пальцев к своему затылку, слышит тихое “Джим…” и немного растерянное, сбивчивое “Д-да, к-конечно, в десять у тебя”, поднимает глаза и встречает ту искреннюю, солнечную улыбку, которую Освальд Кобблпот, будущий глава преступного мира Готэма, дарит лишь одному человеку.

\- Еду я принесу с собой, из ресторана, не утруждайся, - Пингвин ласково оглаживает подушечками пальцев щеку Гордона, отмечая про себя все новые морщинки на этом лице, и думает о том, что причина не только в заботе об уставшем после дежурства детективе.

Просто то, что готовил Джеймс Гордон, решительно невозможно было есть.


End file.
